A Sirius Scrapbook
by infiltrate the enemy fat kid
Summary: This is a tribute to Sirius’ forgotten fanon romance and in honour of his existence. Sirius


**This is a tribute to Sirius' forgotten fanon romance and in honour of his existence.**

**Author's Notes-** I wrote this about a year ago. The nameless character is nameless for a reason and for that reason shall remain nameless.

**A Sirius Scrapbook**

****

****

She glanced around the Charms classroom, carefully avoiding Lily, who was glaring daggers at her. She stuck her elbow, nudging Sirius, "She's still angry!" she hissed at him.

He gave her a queer look in return, "This isn't your fight you know, you two are only arguing because you sided with me… for some reason."

"Well, she sided with James. She's the one who snapped at me for defending you!"

His queer look didn't back down, "You could have sided with James…"

"But I didn't… Why? James had been acting like an idiot all week. He hasn't been treating anyone decently; he's even been a bit off toward Lily which is definitely saying something. But he's been taking quite a lot out on you, and I simply think it's unfair…"

"I agree that James has been acting like an idiot, but that's because he's pissed off."

"Pissed off with whom, you?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes…" Sirius replied, slowly.

"Why?"

Sirius didn't reply and he looked very uncomfortable.

She gasped; "Y-you didn't…" she trailed off nervously, "you didn't accidentally insult his parents again, did you?"

"No! No, no… I'd never do something as stupid like that again…" He replied quickly.

She smiled, "OK, that's a relief… then I would be forced to side with Jimmy for the second time, ever!"

Sirius appeared to be thinking, "You _do_ always side with me, apart from the time I got drunk and insulted James' folks…"

She cringed, "That was quite the argument. I was awful to you… really awful…"

He chuckled lightly, "I deserved it…"

She stood up and began to pack up, "How true." She busied herself by rolling up parchments and sorting her quills.

He stood up and started to pack up as well, he saw James stand up and glare menacingly at him. Sirius stuck out his tongue and James grinned as he looked at his preoccupied cousin.

James made wild gestures, pointing to the girl next to Sirius and mouthing 'MAKE YOUR MOVE ALREADY.'

Lily tugged at James forcefully and started to drag him out of the classroom. When James was out of the classroom Lily turned to Sirius and grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

She straightened the robe and look up just in time to see Sirius make a pig-like face at the door way, where Lily and James once stood. "Black," She said slowly, "You are strange…"

He felt a grin tug at his mouth but his lips curled into an awkward frown, "How true…" he replied, still looking at the doorway.

She looked where he was looking and blinked, then looked around them, "Hmm…let's go then!" she said brightly. "Off to Potions we shall merrily march."

It was Sirius' turn to look at her strangely.

"Good day, Mr Popkin Turtle… how do you do? I went to the AMINAL zoo but came out with a shoe!" She continued to shriek more absolutely stupid lyrics down the hall way.

"What on-" Sirius tried, he was interrupted by her again.

"Good day, Peeves!" She waved to the poltergeist madly, "What _are _doing here?"

The poltergeist swooped down upon them, cackling like Billy-o, "What am _I_ doing here?" Peeves drawled playfully, "What are _you _doing here? YOU'VE MISSED THE 9 O' CLOCK TRAIN!!!"

She looked like she was going to faint, "Oh MERLIN! You're right Peeves! OH MERLIN! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! Come _along_ William!" She half yelled pulling Sirius away, "We've got to catch the Midnight boat that leaves… in 5 minutes! Be hasty William! Be hasty!"

So they ran…

"Are you out of your mind!?" Sirius roared. "Stop!

"William, who are you talking to?" She laughed along the corridor leading them further away from the Dungeons.

_What the hell, I'm bloody stronger than she is! _Sirius pulled the insane girl to a halt. She sighed and stopped in front of him, panting. "Are – you – bloody – MAD?!" He roared.

"William-" she replied uncertainly, "We're going to miss the t-"

"What do you think you're doing? Dragging us half way through the castle's passages…" Sirius' voice faded. But when he saw her mouth open to speak again he started again, "You're either barking mad or pulling my leg to the brink of uncertain insanity. If you were meaning to skive, I congratulate you on timing seeing as we should be poring over our potions ingredients at this very second. I also award you with some new found respect for… originality. But as an honorary Marauder, I'll have to berate you for lack of stealth and _subtlety_."

When he finished he realised she smiling at him, "Let's just go to the common room then."

"So you _were _trying to skive…"

"We are skiving, Sirius."

"When we you going to tell me that?"

"You know."

"I know _now. _Five minutes ago I thought I was going to have to knock you out," Sirius remarked dryly.

"Actually, you still might have to-" She had started to say, but soon found Sirius' large fingers already grasped around her arm tightly.

She tugged his arm and suddenly he was pulled closer to her and they were merely an inch apart. She grinned inwardly at his shocked expression, "Make your move already…" she whispered.

Sirius looked at her, and his mouth went slack, "Uh…"

She laughed, and let go of his arm, "All right. That's enough excitement for today. Let's go Mr. Black." She re-adjusted her backpack straps and turned to wink at him. Then started off down the hall way, "Off to miserable potions we shall trudge off to…"

Sirius shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "That did not just happen…" he muttered.

Several months later…

Upon arriving at the Common room, Sirius said the password and settled down next to the fire, "Reckon we'll get caught?"

She sat down next to him, "Absolutely…"

He looked at her and bent down to kiss her softly on her lips, "I love skiving for snogs…"

She made an agreeing sound before budging closer toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He untangled his arms before letting them reach around her waist, dragging her closer to him. They both would have continued if they hadn't so stupidly sat so close to the fire.

Sirius broke away hesitantly, "My leg is roasting…"

Her eyes widened, "Bloody hell…"

They stood up and went to the couch. Sirius nursing his thigh awkwardly wincing, "It burns… it stings," he whined softly.

"I would normally ask you if you wanted me to kiss it better and we'd have a great exchange of sex related jokes but I don't think you need that at this moment." She commented softly, "So… take off your pants, I'll be right back."

Sirius looked shocked, "Skipping the sex jokes for sex in the common room, are we?"

"Black!" she yelled from the stairs leading up to her dorm.

"That's what it sounded like!"

She came back with a tub of _Aurora's Quik Coolin' Ointment, _"This is Lily's, she burns easily. I'm sure she won't mind too much…"

"She won't," Sirius reminded her, "she won't even know…"

"That's true…all right, do you need help taking your trousers off or are you smarter than you look?"

He scowled, "All this verbal abuse-" he was interrupted as she pecked him lightly on the lips. "Give me the ointment."

She passed it to him and he grabbed it roughly, twisting the lid of hastily while pulling down his trousers. She tried to avoid the view and walked back to their spot near the fire, there was a small folded piece of parchment flashing there where Sirius was. She bent down and picked it up with growing curiosity. As she unfolded it and began to read it, a small gutted feeling overcame her stomach. She folded it again and put it back where she found and looked up at him, forcing any feeling to fade away.

Damn, he was pale. No matter how tanned he got during the Summer, Winter always brought him paler every year. She wondered if he knew what they were doing to each other.

"Sirius," she started slowly, making her way toward him.

He looked up, pulling his trousers up sharply, "What?" he looked irritated.

"I-… I uh…"

"You what, huh?" he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. "My thigh's better by the way…"

She looked directly into his dark eyes, "I don't want _this_…" she finally said.

"You want to make us public, you mean?" Sirius asked curiously, "What do you mean…"

"What I mean… what I mean is that I'm trying to break up with you." She looked at him as she said this, his face didn't change.__

"Merlin, you know…" She whispered, "There hasn't been a single moment in the period that we've been together that I have regretted. But today, I think I've just made today a day I'll regret. I can see you're hurt. I'd imagine if I had a mirror with me a minute ago, I would have seen myself as hurt as you are now."

"What… happened?" Sirius asked hoarsely, his eyes grew slightly and he let his grip on her loosen.

She slipped off quietly and sat beside him and just watched him as he searched through his pockets. "It's over there…" she murmured.

He followed her hardened gaze. Then looked back, in her eyes, he saw the flickers of amber flames. He stood up and walked toward the little square of folded parchment. He picked it up and held it in his palm for a moment before tossing into the amber flames.

He didn't even flinch as the flames made his eyes sting. He didn't even bother to turn around either; he knew she was already gone.

**-The End- **


End file.
